Serafall Leviathan
Serafall Leviathan, formerly known as Serafall Sitri, was the Satan Leviathan who was in charge of Foreign Affairs, prior to the events of 666. She is the former heiress of the Sitri clan and the eldest daughter of Lord and Lady Sitri, and the older sister of Sona Sitri. Appearance Serafall is a beautiful girl looking in her late teens with black hair, tied into twin tails and blue eyes (Pink in season 2-3). She also has a child-like body (albeit with large breasts). Her body measurements are cm; height is 160 cm and body weight is kg. She usually dresses in magical girl's clothing (from Magical Girl Milky Spiral Seven, the same outfit Mil-tan wears), magic wand and all, prompting Issei to call her the nickname "Satan Girl" (魔王少女 Maō Shōjo). Personality Unlike her serious younger sister, Serafall is cheerful and possesses a childlike personality, which is evidenced when she addresses her sister as "Sona-chan" or "So-tan" and Sirzechs as "Sirzechs-chan". Adding to her childlike personality is the fact that most of her lines end with a star. She also has a deep sister complex, and has a tendency to get her sister into embarrassing situations. History Serafall is the older sister of Sona Sitri and the oldest sibling of the Sitri Family. During the war between the Old Satan Faction and Anti Satan Faction, she was part of the Anti Satan Faction that opposed the Old Satan Faction, which ended in their victory, and she was eventually promoted to the position of Satan Leviathan, losing her right as the heir of the Sitri Clan in the process. Plot Birth of the Breast Dragon Emperor Serafall first appears in Volume 4 during the class observation day at Kuoh Academy to see her sister while getting attention from many photographers. Upon seeing her sister, she asked her why she didn't tell her about the class observation, claiming that she nearly attacked the Heavens out of shock of not being informed about the class observation. She and Sirzechs later attend the meeting between the leaders of the Three Factions, which was interrupted by an attack from the Khaos Brigade. In Volume 5, she and the other Satans gather during the opening ceremony for the Young Devils Gathering and was unhappy at the fact that the elders of the noble families made fun of her sister when she announced her goal. She, along with the VIP from other factions, are later shown to be viewing the Rating Game between Rias and Sona, feeling happy at the fact that her sister's servant, Genshirou Saji, is complimented. The Heroic Oppai Dragon In Volume 8, she participated in Issei and Rias' ceremony at the Ruins of Connection where she acted as Satan Pink and tested them on dancing. In Volume 9, Serafall came to Kyoto for a peace talk with the Youkai, but this did not occur due to the Hero Faction kidnapping their leader. The peace talk, however, was successful after Issei, his friends, and Sun Wukong managed to rescue Yasaka. In Volume 12, Serafall goes to the front lines herself, being unable to bear with the crisis faced by the Underworld, defeating one of the Bandersnatch with ease. The Legend of Oppai Dragon and his Lively Companions In Volume 21, Serafall participated in the war against Qlippoth to finish off Trihexa. At the end of it, Serafall and some of other mythology leaders and their peerage began to implement Azazel's plan of trapping 666 inside the Isolation Barrier Field along with themselves. Before she is sealed, Serafall expresses her regret on not being able to see her younger sister graduate. Red Dragon Emperor of the Blazing Truth × White Dragon Emperor of the Morning Star: The True Dragon(s) of the Kuoh Academy In Volume 22, after Issei's match with Baraqiel, Ajuka had summoned him to his personal research facility and showed him a large screen that was used to communicate Azazel and the others in the Barrier Field who were battling Trihexa. They reveal that communication is possible also that supplies are regularly sent over for them and that it's currently confidential with only a few people are aware of it. Serafall then appears on the monitor interrupting Azazel thinking Sona was present only to find just Issei, she is disappointed as she claimed she will collapse due to her "Sona-tan deficiency". Shen then leaves for Sirzechs to talk to Issei. In Volume 23, Issei paid a visit to Ajuka's research facility to speak with them again where explained the events that has happened since then. Serafall momentarily appeared on the display requesting Issei to tell her more about Sona before Azazel took over. Serafall appeared again encouraging Issei to enjoy his youth and reminisced to the time Sirzechs and Grayfia fell in love while on opposite sides. In Volume 24, when Ajuka was alone in his own research facility, he engaged in a conversation with the Azazel and Sirzechs who were in the Isolation Barrier Field battling Trihexa. Their agenda was for Issei and Vali to be named the next Satan successors for the new 7 Great Satans System. When Sirzechs recommended a special 8th seat for Issei, to which Azazel laugh at how it was against the status quo and Serafall adding that Sirzechs has always said nonsensical stuff like this but yet he unexpectedly became quite a success. When Sirzechs expressed his looking forward to seeing his nephews and nieces in the future, Azazel jokingly added that there will be a ton of kids with different mothers. Azazel then brought the assumption that Sona may even have children by then, Serafall objected his statement saying any of her little sister's groom candidates must pass her groom training course; to be stronger than her and defeat Sirzechs, whom the latter was brought in one sidedly but had no objections to being their opponent. Powers & Abilities Immense Demonic Power: As the current Leviathan, Serafall is a very powerful Devil. Her sister once stated that Serafall could destroy the nation of Japan several times over if she so much as "glitters". Serafall is also regarded as the strongest female Devil in the Underworld something made very notable as there are other powerful female Devils such as Grayfia Lucifuge and Roygun Belphegor who are also known for possessing Satan-class powers, the latter being due to the King Piece, which was confiscated. *'Ice Magic:' Differing from members of the Sitri Clan, Serafall's magical abilities specialized ice manipulation, which she has mastered to where she could freeze one of the Bandersnatch alongside an entire region of the Underworld. **'Celsius Cross Trigger' ( ): Serafall's signature technique, which converts the land itself into a frozen wonderland, as shown when she froze up an entire region of the Underworld, along with the monsters created by Annihilation Maker, with ease. Fire Magic: Serafall has also shown to be well adept in using fire magic when she used a beginner spell called "Fire Shot", which can destroy entire meadows, showing how powerful her fire magic is even at a beginner's level. Flight: Being a Devil, Serafall can fly using her wings. Trivia *Serafall has her own TV show in the Underworld called "Miracle☆Levia-tan" (ミラクル☆レヴィアたん Mirakuru☆Revia-tan), which has a rivalry with Oppai Dragon. *Serafall sees Gabriel as her biggest rival. *The only known member of Serafall's peerage is the "Magical Beast King of the Earth", Behemoth. **In Jewish mythology, Leviathan is often depicted as the sea-monster, associated with Behemoth the land-monster and Ziz the air-monster. *Serafall has a tendency of adding the suffix "-chan" (ちゃん) on everyone she knows. *Serafall has stated that she still has spare Evil Pieces and has shown interest in making Mil-tan her servant. *Serafall choreographed the music video of "The Song of Oppai Dragon". *Serafall's name is derived from the names of four female characters from the Gundam TV series: Sayla Mass, Lalah Sune, Four Murasame, and Roux Louka. (Say-Lah-Four-Roux, pronounced SeLaFoRu, Seraforū, or Serafall in English) References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Devil Category:Satan Category:King Category:72 Pillars Category:Sitri Clan Category:Featured Article